Lost Memories
by MysticSpade
Summary: Lost Memories Summary: Natsume and Mikan are finally COUPLES! How will their new relationship affect their lives? Accidentally, Mikan loses conciousness and forgets memories of the beloved black cat.Will Mikan remember? Read and Review! :D At The Sa


Lost Memories

Summary: Natsume and Mikan are finally COUPLES!!!!!! How will their new relationship affect their lives? Accidentally, Mikan loses conciousness and forgets memories of the beloved black Mikan remember? Read and Review!!! :D

At The Sakura Tree……..

"Ne, Natsume? I'm bored, lets do something fun!!!!" Mikan Sakura excitedly asks.

"Why should we polka? I don't want to be caught with you crybaby." Natsume icily tests.

Puffing out her cheeks angrily, she whines." Natsume!! We're boyfriend and girlfriend!!! We should be seen with each other!!!"

" You're such an ugly girl, besides, I DON'T WANT TO GO STUPID." Natsume responded emphasizing every word.

Tears formed in her hazel eyes as she glared at him." I HATE you Natsume Hyuuga and I don't ever want to see you AGAIN PERVERT!!!!"

"Wait!!! Mikan!!! I love you!!! Don't walk away from me BAKA!!!" Natsume snapped in the end.

Pulling her into a sweet kiss, Mikan blushes before slapping his face.

Running away, she hears his fan girls scream with delight as their precious Kero Neko is finally up on the market as a single. Tearing through the crowd, Mikan takes one last look at him before he was lost in the swarm. Running along the side walks, Mikan mutters before widening her eyes.

Memories flashed in the brunette's mind of how Natsume was sweet to her sometimes, the dates, the kisses, the fun before gasping.

BOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Whats going on? What happened?"

"Is she hurt?"…………………………..

Voices fades as everything turned to black.

In The Hospital……………………

"Ugh, eh, what happened?" Mikan said while opening her eyes.

" Baka!!! You're alive!!!!" Hotaru exclaimed ( unatural for the Ice Queen huh?)

" Who, who are you?" Mikan says terrified.

Slapping her forehead, Hotaru rubs her temples before coming up with a plan.

"You're a Baka, dummyhead, idiot, and nose-drip girl."Hotaru responded before hitting the brunette with her baka gun.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

" Hotaru???!!!"

" Yes baka, its me Ho-tar-u." The raven-haired inventor said emphasizing her name.

Trying to hug her best friend, unexpectedly, the cold girl hugged her back.

" What happened Hotaru? Why am I in the hospital?"

Heaving a big sigh, the inventor explained. " I was testing out one of my "in-progess" inventions to see if it works. Well, it did until I accidentally HIT you. I took my eyes off the sidewalk for ONE second, and BOOM!!!! I hit a BAKA."

"Oh."

"By the way, why were you running from Hyuuga?"

" Who's "Hyuuga."

" You're boyfriend, NATSUME HYUUGA!!!"

" I HAD a boyfriend?"

"Yes you did idiot."

"I really don't know."

" Dang it!!! You've got amnesia!!!!"

"Am-ne-sia???"

"………………………"

"Is she ok???" A new voice appeared as a raven haired fire caster entered the room.

"See for yourself HYUUGA." Hotaru said with utter venom dripping in her disgusted voice.

" Will you back off Imai?"

" What DID you do to the baka???!" Hotaru accusingly pointed her finger at him while pulling out her baka gun.

" She was getting annoying saying " lets go somewhere fun Natsume!!! Want to? Want to?? Huh Huh??"

"So I replied with saying she's ugly, and stupid. Then she got all mad and slapped me storming off somewhere when I tried to make it better by saying "I love you!" Before trying to kiss her."

"You have to deal with idiots gently Hyuuga. But a big improvement for the baka of slapping you." Hotaru said while narrowing her eyes.

Moving closer to the brunette, Natsume arched his back to kiss the girl.

" Get away from me you PERVERT!!!" Mikan screamed.

" Its me Natsume Hyuuga, you're boyfriend Polka."

" You're such a big PERVERT!!! How did I end up with YOU???????! Mikan yelled before kicking him away.

"You're the one who got me in the incident!!! Apologize you BIG IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You're probably thinking so highly of yourself because your all popular and a special star!!!!"

" I'm sorry." Natsume responded simply.

" GET OUT OF MY ROOM STUPID!!! You think you're forgiven???? Well, you aren't IDIOT!!!

" I'll do whatever it takes to get you with me again,later." Natsume said before smirking.

"Well, that was quite a show dummy. That was your boyfriend that you just kicked and yelled at." Hotaru said grinning at the big improvement of the sweet Mikan to a ferocious and hard girl.

" Thank you, ….. but seriously, he IS my boyfriend?" Mikan questioned with disgrace evident in her voice.

" Yes it was, care to watch a video of you two together? It costs 200 rabbits though. But since you're my victim I accidentally hit, its reduced to 199.99 rabbits."

Sliding in the tape, the brunette watched at the two of them together.

An Hour Later…….

" Explained enough for you dummy?" Hotaru plainly asks.

Nodding her head, memories flashed in Mikan's mind as she remembered everything.

"I have to tell Natsume I'm sorry for what I did earlier today, excuse me please."

What do you think will happen next? Hope you review!!! :D


End file.
